WITCH Euro Trip of Dance
by AlexWong
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H girls taking a vacation around Europe. Along the way, they show off their dancing skills in London, Paris, Madrid, and Venice. However, they also transform themselves into Buckingham Palace guards, Gondoliers, Flamenco dancers, and Mimes...in Guardian colors. The W.I.T.C.H. girls' vacation is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Dancing of the Guard

W.I.T.C.H. Euro Trip of Dance

By

Alexander Wong

Summary: The W.I.T.C.H girls taking a vacation around Europe. Along the way, they show off their dancing skills in London, Paris, Madrid, and Venice. However, they also transform themselves into Buckingham Palace guards, Gondoliers, Flamenco dancers, and Mimes...in Guardian colors. The W.I.T.C.H. girls' vacation is turned upside down.

Chapter 1: Dancing of the Guard

"Mom, look at this gorgeous building!" Will Vandom shouted as she rode through the streets of London, England, in a red double-decker bus. Will thought the building they went past was the most amazing place they saw in their life.

"That's Kensington Palace," Taranee Cook explained. She and her family were joining Will to explore all the European cities they were visiting on their vacation.

"Is that where the Queen lives?" Will asked. Taranee shook her head no. "The Queen lives in Buckingham Palace. At least most of the time. She has several residences, though."

"Have you seen the Queen?" Will asked. Taranee shook her head no again. "Not really."

"Well, since you haven't seen the Queen, Taranee", Cornelia Hale piped. She was sitting across Will and her stepfamily. "Then, I guess that makes you un-popular."

"Cornelia," her father disagreed. "That is not how you treat people on this vacation."

Cornelia frowned. "What? It was a complement," she insisted.

"It's okay, Cornelia," Taranee said. She turned to Will. "At least, we'll have a lot of fun on this journey."

Will smiled at Taranee and then at Cornelia. She then looked around the bus. In the front were Irma Lair and her family. Her little brother Chris was teasing her a lot, causing Irma to be annoyed.

Hay Lin and her parents were on their first European vacation. They barely spoke to anyone else on the tour, although Hay Lin wanted to.

Will walked to the front of the bus and asked Hay Lin, "So, what do you think of London so far?"

"I love it. Especially the accents. We never talk like that in our family reunions, though," Hay Lin answered.

"Well, it's kind of nice," Irma said. "But so far, English people have said crazy word than Americans. And it's only my first day. Can you believe they called underpants "knickers" and bathrooms "loos"? It's embarrassing."

Will rolled her eyes. Still, with no trouble happening, all she wanted was to enjoy her European vacation with her friends and family.

"Will, do you remember when you asked Taranee about where the Queen lives?" Susan Vandom asked a while later. Will nodded in agreement.

"Well…we're going to see Buckingham Palace next!" Dean Collins told her.

"Wow!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "Do you think we'll see her? I wonder what she'll be wearing."

Susan, her mother, laughed. "I don't think we'll be seeing the Queen today. But we will be seeing something even better. The Guard Mounting."

"Gee, what's that?" Irma asked sarcastically.

Susan pretended not to notice. "Some people call it the changing of the guard," she explained. "It's a ceremony when the Queen's guards change places as they take turns watching the palace."

"Are there always guards outside the palace?" Cornelia groaned. "Even if the Queen isn't home?"

Susan nodded. "Always. It's a hard job, though. The guards have to stand for so long. They can't laugh or smile, not matter what."

"Really? Well, I could make them laugh," Irma told Vicki. "I'm one of the funniest kids in Heatherfield."

"Alright, then," Dean told them. "But I don't think it might work. After all, no one has done it."

A little while later, the tour bus arrived near Buckingham Palace. Will stared at it in surprise.

"Wow!" Will exclaimed. "Is the Queen there now?" She is, indeed, Will," Dean assured her.

"How can you tell?" Taranee asked. "Look up on the roof," Dean said. "Do you see that royal banner? It only appears when the Queen is here."

"So do you think she'll come outside?" Hay Lin was more excited than Will, hoping to see the Queen in person.

"I wouldn't count on it," Cornelia replied in disgust.

The bus stopped. One by one the people on the tour got off. They followed the tour guide around the corner to the front of the Palace. Sure enough, there were the guards, in their red tunics, big furry black hats, and black pants. Almost immediately, Thomas and Anna Lair started to take pictures along with Harold and Elizabeth Hale, annoying Chris and Lillian Hale. Theresa Cook ran to get some souvenir postcards. Peter Cook began to take notes with his and Taranee's father, Lionel Cook, about the changing of the guard. Chen and Joan Lin weren't noticing the event at the palace. They were gazing at the sky.

Beside them, tons of other tourists were standing at front of the Palace speaking in different languages. But Irma Lair wanted a closer look.

"Hey, guys, let's see if I could make that guard laugh first," she suggested. Irma pointed to a tall man standing in a guard box.

"Didn't you hear Dean?" Taranee reminded her. "The guards aren't allowed to laugh. They have to stand still."

"Come on, Tara," Irma noted. "Let's see if it could work." Irma pushed her way toward the crowd to approach the guard. The girls watched Irma stick her fingers under her nose, and push her nostrils all the way up. Then, she let her tongue come out, way out.

But the guard didn't notice Irma. Irma then acts as a monkey and jumped around. The guard didn't smile. Then, Irma acts crazy and does all kinds of funny things. The guard didn't laugh at all, but it made the tourists laugh (Thomas said to Irma "Stop it, Irma! You're embarrassing yourself!") The other girls began to laugh at Irma with the tourists, causing Irma to fume.

Will suddenly stopped laughing and began to get an idea… an idea that is crazy enough to work!

After the ceremony ended, they all went back to the tour bus with Irma still fuming and stopped at a hotel. It was close to nighttime, and everyone began to unpack and rest for the next trip. But Will already unpacked and went to sleep early, thinking about the idea she has in store for England and her friends as well.

The next day, as the sun raises a smidge, Will got dressed early and woke up the other girls. "Meet me in the alley," she said. The girls groaned at first, but then were forced to get up and meet Will.

As soon as they meet up with Will in the alley next to the hotel after getting dressed, Irma asked "Okay, Willie, why'd you bring here for?"

Will didn't answer. Then, she reached for her pocket and took out… the Heart of Kandrakar?

The other girls gasped. "Will," Taranee said. "You know we can't transform into Guardians! What if somebody sees us?"

"Who says we are going to be Guardians?" Will replied. Then she shined the Heart to herself and her friends. They squeezed their eyes shut from the blinding light.

After the light stops, the W.I.T.C.H. girls still kept their eyes shut. Finally, Will shouted "Okay, you can open your eyes!" They slowly opened one at a time. Then, slowly they looked down instead of looking at Will. Instead of their sneakers, they were wearing shiny teal shoes. As their eyes traveled upward, they saw a pair of teal pants, and a purple jacket. A small bead of sweat formed each on their heads. The jackets were too heavy in this weather and the hats on their heads weren't helping. Later, they notice that Will was wearing the same thing they are.

Finally, they realized quickly why they each wear a heavy jacket and a hat. They'd turned into five of the Queen's Guards… in their Guardian colors!

"You hypocrite!" Cornelia shouted angrily at Will. "What?" Will replied. "What do you mean "What?"?" Cornelia said in return.

"Why did you made us wear what those boring guards dress, Will Vandom?" Irma fumed.

"Guys, relax," Will assured. "Since I saw the Changing of the Guard, I suddenly got an idea. Why don't we do a Dancing of the Guard to honor them for protecting the Queen? Besides, with these colors, they won't know we're the real guards."

"I don't know, Will," Taranee said in worry. "Besides, how can we dance in these uniforms?"

"Don't worry, Taranee," Will replied. "I saw a commercial where the guards dance without breaking a sweat. So, I use an un-sweating spell on these uniforms so that way, we won't… you know."

"Well, I hope it works, Wilhelmina Vandom," Irma said. "If it messes up, then I will loathe you for the rest of my life!"

"Oh, just relax, Irma," Hay Lin tries to calm her down. "Besides, I've always wanted to be a Royal Guard."

"Alright, ladies… line up!" Will commanded. The girls soon became a straight line (Taranee took off her glasses and put portable contact lenses on her eyes before she lines up with the Guardians so no one will recognize her).

Will then said, "Everybody ready?" "Yes," the others said in excitement and disgust. "Forward… MARCH!"

Then, they walk forward in a straight line and started to speak in unison…

"We are soldiers marching high; we are soldiers whose eyes on the sky, we are soldiers from head to toe, we are soldiers high and low…"

What they didn't know was that a policeman was watching on them.

"Do me eyes deceive me?" puzzling the policeman. "Five of the Queen's Guards marching out of the alley? And why are they in different colors? They had to wear the original colors of the guard!"

In a panic, the policeman cried "I must report this to Scotland Yard!"

After a few marches, the girls stopped at Trafalgar Square when Will said "Company… HALT!"

"Geez, Will," Irma groaned. "Who made you in charge?" "Never mind that, Irma," Taranee replied. "Look at this. All that marching and we never made a sweat."

"You know, Tara's right," Cornelia said in amazement. "Not a single drop came out of my forehead. Will, your non-sweating spell worked!"

"Why, thank you, Corny," answered Will. "Uh, guys, are those tourists watching us?" puzzled Hay Lin.

To their surprise, most people appeared before them in Trafalgar Square. They suddenly began to notice Will and the girls as colored guards.

"Hey! Are those five of the Palace Guards?" They heard a man say. 'Yeah, and they're dressed in different colors," a woman agreed. "Shouldn't their colors be red and black?" The words made Cornelia in disgust.

"Lil! Get the camera!" Another man shouted. "We've got to get a shot of this!"

The girls (except Will) gulped. They think it is a stupid idea after all. Soon, cameras began to click wildly. All of the tourists began to taking pictures of them.

The girls then start to panic. They had no idea what to do. They couldn't run away, not with all those people staring at her. All of a sudden, Will whispered "Just follow my lead."

Finally, they clicked their heels and Will shout "and Five, Six… Five, Six, Seven, Eight!"

The girls began to move their bodies. Then they began to dance in hip hop, even without music. Everyone was staring at them in puzzlement. "No real guard can dance like that!" one of the tourists exclaimed.

"Will, it's working," Hay Lin asked. "We are dancing pretty good and still not sweating one bit," Cornelia proclaimed. "Even in these uniforms." Will smiled as for the first time in her life, one of her ideas really worked.

The girls kept moving and dancing a lot (Taranee and Hay Lin even did back flips). After a big finish, the tourists applauded in excitement while the girls catch their breath. "Now I know that these guards can dance!" the male tourist said.

Just then, the policeman appeared with his supervisor. "There you are!" he shouted. "Don't move!" The girls suddenly began to panic. Just then, a white light appeared behind them.

As soon as the policeman arrived, he exclaimed "You see, Inspector Grayson? These guards have disgraced their organization by wearing these colors. Look, they're right…here?!"

His puzzlement came as soon as he saw the girls. They looked around and, in shock; they were not wearing the uniforms anymore. They were wearing their original clothes.

"Have you been drinking whiskey again, Constable George?" Inspector Grayson fumed. "You, there," Inspector Grayson commanded to a male tourist, dressed in a leather jacket.

The male tourist walked to the Inspector and stared in front of him. "Did you see five guards in different colors?" Inspector Grayson exclaimed. "No, sir, I haven't," he replied. "Just five girls looking around gazing at the statue." Irma stared in puzzlement.

"See, Constable," Inspector Grayson replied sternly. "Your eyes are playing tricks again. Meet me at the office so we can talk."

"Yes, sir," Constable George spoke gloomily. As they went back, Will said to the tourist "Thank you sir, for saving us." "An honor, my dear," the tourist replied. "I am Jhovah, a member of the Council of Kandrakar."

The girls were in shock as they didn't know a tourist was really a member of the Council. Jhovah then explained why he was here "Me and three other members have been sent to this place you called Europe to watch over you by the Oracle himself."

"Well, that's a surprise," Irma said in sarcasm.

"This is important!" Jhovah ordered. "We're here to make sure you will not cause mischief. Now, I bid you good day. And you must go back to the Hotel; your families might be worried sick." And just like that, he was gone.

The girls stared in puzzlement. "Okay…now that was weird," Hay Lin said. "Yeah, it really creeps me out," Taranee exclaimed. "We should go back now. Our families might search for us," said Cornelia. "Still, that dance was fun while it lasted…" Irma replied.

"While it lasted?" Will exclaimed. The girls suddenly smiled as Will took out the Heart. And just like that, they were back as guards once more, which, once again, attract the tourists. Then, they began to march in a straight line again and said:

"We are soldiers marching high; we are soldiers whose eyes on the sky, we are soldiers from head to toe, we are soldiers high and low…"

A/N: That was a good chapter. But the next one will be more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2: Mime Your Own Business

Chapter 2: Mime Your Own Business

"Oh, my goodness!" Cornelia gasped. She was looking down from the observation deck in the Eiffel Tower. She and her friends had to wait in a long time until they got into the elevator at the bottom. Now they were stuck together with many other tourists on deck. But it was worth the risk for it. "I can see all of Paris from up here. We're so high!' she exclaimed. After all, Paris is her favorite country and Cornelia wanted to go there since she was a little girl.

Taranee nodded. "It's about 1,652 stairs to the top!"

"I'm just relieved we didn't have to _walk_ up all the stairs!" Irma said.

"Me too," Hay Lin said. "I just can't believe how beautiful Paris looks from up here!"

"It really is an amazing view," Susan agreed. "But almost amazing as the Louvre art museum. I just love seeing the _Mona Lisa_."

"I thought the _Mona Lisa_ was very small, mom," Will said. "We have similar painting in the Heatherfield art museum like _The Last Tear_. The _Mona Lisa_ isn't good as that." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"There are similar paintings in the Louvre, too, Will," Taranee reminded her. "But none of them are more famous."

"It's not the similarities of the painting, Taranee," Dean explained. "It's the talent and skill in the artist who makes the painting."

"I Love Mona Lisa's smile," Lionel Cook said. "It reminded me of my wife's." He gave Theresa a peck on the cheek.

_Ew!_ Chris Lair and Lillian Hale looked away as Peter chuckled.

"I'm hungry," Irma said suddenly. She turned to Susan. "Didn't you say there was a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower?"

Susan nodded in agreement. "Actually, there is. But I believe we will have more fun eating the way real Parisians do. They spent an entire afternoon sitting at a café just to watch people pass by."

"Well, that's boring," Irma said.

"Well, to me, it sounds like fun," Hay Lin said. "It's just like that small restaurant at Heatherfield. I go there all day for lunch."

Cornelia rolled her eyes again.

"You know, I could go for a ham and cheese sandwich like the one I saw people eating yesterday," Chen Lin suggested.

Thomas Lair nodded. "Me too." He turned to Susan. "Do you know a good café?"

"Why don't we go to a café near the Cathedral of Notre Dame?" Susan said. "That's the next stop on our tour of Paris."

"Notre Dame," Will squealed excitedly. "Do you think we'll see the Hunchback?"

"That's only in the movies," Taranee told her.

Will frowned in disgust. Taranee was always such a know-it-all.

"That's true," Susan agreed. She then smiled at Will. "But I do believe we will like Notre Dame anyway. There's no other place like it."

Taranee and Hay Lin were ready to speak, but Will beat them to it.

"Not even in Heatherfield?" Will asked Susan.

Hay Lin and Taranee blushed in embarrassment.

Susan laughed. "Good point," she assures Will.

When they arrived at Notre Dame, Will knew her mother wasn't kidding. In fact, Notre Dame was amazing! But it was also scary as well. The old church was decorated with gargoyles sticking out of the walls of the building, glaring in anger at the people on the street.

The grown-ups were really interested in the gargoyles. Harold, Elizabeth, Thomas, and Anna were even taking pictures of one another making creepy faces. But Will and her friends thought that the gargoyles were really frightening.

"I really don't like those things," Hay Lin spoke with a shiver. She turned away from the monsters' hard stares.

"They're just water spouts" Susan assured her.

"_Creepy_ water spouts," Irma corrected Susan.

Suddenly Cornelia heard a loud rumbling. "_AAAAHHH!"_ she screamed out. She grabbed her father in fear and asked, "What was that?"

"That was my stomach, Will," Irma said with a giggle.

"I think she's hungry," Joan told to Susan. "Didn't you say that there was a café next to the cathedral?"

Vicki pointed at a small building on the corner of the street. "There's one right about there. The girls will love it."

Will and her friends were happy when they and the tour group began to follow Susan away from the cathedral. They couldn't wait to leave those gargoyles!

"I would like a _fromage _sandwich," Will told the waiter at the café. She smiled proudly as she has used the French word for cheese. Then the waiter went to where Irma and her family were sitting. The tables were very small that they couldn't sit together, but they were close enough.

"_Ruff! Ruff!" _Will turned around and saw a woman with a black poodle on her lap. In Paris, lots of restaurants allowed dogs to sit at tables.

Just then the waiter arrived with coffee for the adults and sodas for the kids.

"_Merci,"_ Cornelia said, proudly using the French word for thank you. Just then, the girls began to look out on the street and saw many people walking by.

Mothers were carrying their babies with strollers. Businesspeople were carrying their leather briefcases. A dog walker was holding six dogs pulling her down the street.

Will's mother was right. It was fun to watch people in Paris.

The girls saw Notre Dame far from their seats at the café. To them, it didn't look as scarier from here. In fact, it was very pretty.

Then, they saw a group of artists seated across the street on small folding chairs. Each of them was painting on their easels. Will was just beginning to watch as their hands smoothed the canvases. Some were using paint while others were using pencils. They were all looked at Notre Dame as they worked.

"They're painting Notre Dame," Hay Lin said. "It must be fun. Daddy, do you have a pen?"

Chen pulled a pen from his pants pocket. "Here you go," he told her.

While Hay Lin was trying hard to draw on her napkin, Taranee looked over to see what she was doing. "Oh, I wanna try that, too," Taranee said.

Theresa pulled a pen from her purse and gave it to her daughter. Before long, both girls were drawing.

Will loved everything about Paris as much as Cornelia. It was so much fun sitting as an outdoor café, drawing a famous building, and speaking a few French words. She also was about to eat a _fromage_ sandwich on real French bread.

Will grinned with joy. It doesn't get better than this!

Just as Will and her friends were ready to eat real French food at the café, Cornelia noticed a person wearing a beret and a black-and-white t-shirt and black overalls while wearing black and white makeup moving in empty space.

"Who…or what is that?" Cornelia said in disgust.

"That, Cornelia," replied Harold. "Is a mime."

"Well, this "mime" fellow is creeping me out," Irma said with a shiver. "I really don't like those things."

"Mimes are special artists," Susan assured her. "They show many expressions on the human body."

"Yes,"Dean agreed. "And as you know, the art of mime started when Étienne Decroux learned a lot of other acting skills and decided to create a similar way of acting called mime art. Since then, mime art has become a famous way of silent acting around many countries, especially Paris."

"Well," Irma replied. "I hoped that he won't creep me out." "Yeah," Cornelia nodded in agreement. "And his clothes are tasteless."

"Don't say that!" Hay Lin said. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"I agree," Taranee said. "And I would really like to be a mime."

While the girls were arguing and fighting, Will suddenly had an idea… one that the girls already know before.

"Uh-oh, hold your fighting, girls," Irma said while being worried. "I know that look before… and it's the one that got almost us into trouble!"

Will then grabbed Irma and lied to her mom saying, "Uh, mom, we're going to go outside and look around at the Cathedral. Don't worry about us as we got other cell phones."

"Alright then," Susan replied. "Just be back." Will then grabbed her friends and took them to a safe dark alley.

"Will, I know what you are thinking and I don't want any part of it like last time," fumed Irma.

"If you ever use the Heart again to transform us, then I will scream a lot," Cornelia angrily shouted.

"Well, I don't think you will say anything at all," Will smirked. Then, she began to use the Heart from her backpack and shined it on herself and her friends.

After the light ended, the girls were once again no longer wearing their original clothes. Instead, they were wearing bowler hats, long tuxedo shirts with overalls, long boots, and makeup. But their clothes and makeup were in guardian colors!

Then, quickly, the Guardians realized what they were wearing these strange clothes… they have become mimes!

Cornelia was so upset, that she was ready to scream. But all of a sudden, no words came out of her throat.

Will explained what she did in pantomime. She told her friends that since mimes express a lot of the human heart, dance can show similarities as well. Will also knew that since mimes are forbidden to speak while acting, she uses a silent spell to keep their voices quiet.

Cornelia and Irma pantomimed in frustration for this and reminded her about that dance in London that almost got them in trouble before being rescued by a member of the Council of Kandrakar.

However, Hay Lin and Taranee pantomimed in response by wanting to be mimes originally from France.

Then, the Guardians walked out of the alley in their mime costumes but neglected to see a police officer spying on them.

"_Sacre bleu!"_ shouted the police officer. "Five mimes in different colors? But mimes are supposed to be black and white! Could they be the five-mime robber team that has been robbing banks in Europe?"

He was puzzled and in a panic. Then, he took out his cell phone and said, "Alert all forces and get me Captain Dubois, now! I think I have found the criminals we have been searching for."

After a few walks, the girls arrived at the cathedral far from the café and started to begin their mime tricks. Taranee and Hay Lin were playing tug-o-war with an invisible rope. Cornelia pretended that she was trapped in a box. Irma pretended that she was a mime on the moon. Will was being blown away by an invisible wind.

This caused many tourists to notice the girls and some of the artists as well. One artist who was painting the cathedral noticed the girls and pretended to barely notice them.

Then, the girls began to dance in hip-hop slowly and quietly… with no music! Will began to show her moves in a silent manner while Cornelia was dancing in a robotic dance. Then, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma were doing flips three times.

"Wow!" one of the tourists shouted. "Those mimes have funky fresh moves!"

The people walking on the sidewalks soon began to notice the girls and even the mime begun to be amazed at them. But the artist was still staring in fake boredom.

Then, the girls finished their final dance and were trying to cool down. The people began to cheer and applauded. Even the artist began to show a little smile.

Just then, the police officer said, "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"

The girls saw the police officer and felt fear. They knew that it might be the day they will get caught. Then, their worries began to increase as they saw a red-haired woman in a police uniform riding a red scooter.

"Captain Dubois, I am so happy to see you!" screamed the police officer.

"You fool!" shouted the captain. "Why have you summoned me here?"

The girls were just about to give up when the artist began to shine a strange necklace on the girls.

"Quickly, captain," said the officer. "The criminals were right… here?"

The girls were no longer mimes anymore but in their regular clothes.

"Do you think I am an idiot, Officer Gilbert?" snapped Captain Dubois. "No, Captain," replied Officer Gilbert. "But I'm sure I saw…"

"You there!" shouted Captain Dubois to the painter. "Have you seen five mimes in strange colors?"

"_Non, Capitan,"_ said the artist. "All I see are five girls here at the cathedral."

"Gilbert, report back to the police at once!" Dubois shouted angrily at Gilbert before he was ashamed.

As they went back to the police, the girls were puzzled again before they quickly realized that the artist was a member of the Council of Kandrakar.

"My name is Davirg." He explained. "I am one of the members of the Council sent to watch over you. I'm here to make sure you will not cause attention here. So, I am here to warn you that your families are ready to leave the café and that you must go back soon. Therefore, I bid you good day. And by the way, I really like that dance." And just like that… gone!

The girls stood in silence as they saw him disappear. However, they began to like not speaking at all. So, they decided to be mimes again.


	3. Chapter 3: Gondolier Holiday

Chapter 3: Gondolier Holiday

A/N: This is to honor the W.I.T.C.H comics' originality from Italy.

Hay Lin stepped out of the water bus and looked all around the scenery of Venice. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's like a fairy-tale kingdom that becomes so real."

Susan smiled. "Many people felt that way as well. These buildings are very colorful like gingerbread houses. And since there are no cars in the streets at all, the city is really traditional and very old."

Will nodded to her mother. She felt weird to not notice any buses or cars, like in the other cities they visited before.

But people couldn't drive in Venice even if they had a car or truck. After all, Venice was, in fact, a group of islands that were together by bridges made out of stone. These bridges allowed many people to walk from one part to another part of the whole city.

"I really liked going everywhere by boat," Taranee said, even though she is the Guardian of Fire. "It's really kind of fun."

"Well, being on the water has made me hungry," Irma remarked.

Cornelia groaned. "Everything always makes you hungry," she mocked. "For once in your life, isn't there something that doesn't make you hungry?"

"Yes," smirked Irma. "When there's no food on the planes!"

As Irma and Cornelia start to argue about food, Hay Lin began to notice a small white stand outside of the hotel. There were lots of pictures showing many different kinds of ice-cream cones on a sign nearby. "Those look pretty yummy," she said to the group.

As soon as Irma and Cornelia ceased their arguing and paid attention to what Hay Lin was looking, Dean said "Oh, so you want a gelato."

"Uh, don't you mean ice cream?" Taranee corrected her.

"Actually, in Italy, it's called gelato here, Taranee," Dean explained. "People enjoy eating it, especially in Italy. You'll love it as well. After all, Italian ice cream is amazing!"

Thomas Lair gave the girls some coins to buy some gelato. "Go ahead and get some," he told them.

The girls were so excited about getting some gelato and went all the way to the ice-cream stand. When they got here, they wanted to try some old flavors like vanilla and mango.

Will had some trouble with getting some ice cream since she didn't speak any Italian, so she pointed at a picture of a strawberry ice-cream cone.

"So, you wanted strawberry, madam?" the teenager behind the ice-cream stand asked her in broken English.

Surprised at this, Will replied, "You speak English?"

"I have been trying hard to practice speaking English," he told her. "But is very difficult for me to speak from my voice. Still very important."

"Wow," Cornelia whispered to Will. "For a guy who speaks little English and serves ice cream, he's very cute."

Will bumped her shoulder and told the teenager, "You speak very well."

"Well, actually, it wasn't perfect at first…" Taranee began.

"It was great, really," Hay Lin interrupted her nervously.

"Thank you," the ice-cream salesman said. He held out his hand. "My name is Vincenzo."

"I'm Cornelia," she said as she reached her hand to touch his. "And this is Irma, Taranee, Will, and Hay Lin."

"Delighted to meet you," Vincenzo replied in embarrassment when he took back his arm.

"MMM!" shouted Hay Lin as she licked her cherry gelato. She then asked him, "Did you made this delicious ice cream?"

Vincenzo shook his head no. "No. I just sell it for a man in my neighborhood. However, this is not what I want to do forever. I really want to be a gondolier, like my father."

"_A what?_" Irma asked while she was eating her chocolate gelato.

"A gondolier," he replied. Vincenzo then said, "Do you see that man?"

Vincenzo pointed to a long, wooden canoe-like boat. An older man was standing in the back of the boat. He was wearing a red-and-white striped shirt and a straw hat.

"That boat he is riding on is called a gondola," Vincenzo explained. "My father takes tourists all around Venice in it and sings to tourists in the gondola. That is a man who steers a gondola is called a gondolier."

"So, he just floats around Venice and sings all day?" Taranee asked. "This might be some fun."

"No, actually is very hard work to me," Vincenzo told her. "That is how I know."

"Well, have you steered a gondola before, Vincenzo?" Will asked him.

Vincenzo shook his head in sadness and gloom. "Unfortunately, no. It is because my father will not let me take the gondola out with customers. But mark my words, one day I will be a great gondolier."

Still, his words could not keep him from getting sad.

"Why won't your father let you steer the gondola?" Taranee asked him.

"He says I am too young," Vincenzo explained.

"Too young?!" Cornelia fumed. "You, who are handsome and strong-looking, is TOO YOUNG?!"

"I know, I know," Vincenzo replied. "But I am not. I am almost eighteen. And I am very strong to paddle even a big gondola."

"So you have done it before?" Will asked, confused.

"Oh yes!" Vincenzo said proudly. "I always practice early in the morning, before anyone is awake. But I do not tell my father."

"Maybe you _should_ really tell him," Cornelia said. "He might be proud that you are working so hard."

"He would not like it," Vincenzo insisted as he handed her a banana gelato.

"You'll have to tell him sometime soon. Especially if you want a chance to be a gondolier," Irma reminded him.

"Since when do you care about him doing his dream?" Cornelia smirked.

"Since I am a compassionate person for others," Irma replied.

"I do not think he will even let me try," Vincenzo said. "He does not trust anyone but himself with the gondola. I wish he could see how good I am."

Suddenly, Will began to get one of her great ideas. "Hey, Vincenzo," Will said. "Maybe you could ask him if you could take one trip, you know, like a test. And if it goes really well…" The girls grew in a panic as they saw Will in her idea face.

"I am not sure my father would like that," Vincenzo said while being in a worry. "Also, I don't think many tourists would want to be with a gondolier on his first trip. They might be able to do this with gondoliers who have done this for a long time."

"Everyone will want to go on their first time," Hay Lin said. "I would like to go with you."

"So would I," Cornelia agreed, as she took a big bite of her gelato. "Maybe we can convince our families to go, too."

But Vincenzo wasn't sure about all this. "My father still wants me to wait…" he began.

"Just ask him," Will interrupted him. "What do you have to lose? If he says no, you can still sell gelato at the hotel. If he says yes, and if you succeeded, then there might be a big surprise for you." The girls nodded at what she said, except at the last part.

Vincenzo thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I will do it. It is worth a good try."

"Good", smiled Will. Then they waved good-bye while Will began her Italian plan.

"Come on, Irma, hurry up," Anna Lair called out as she walked out of the hotel the next morning. "We have some shopping to do."

But Irma did not hurry. She never wanted to go shopping. It seemed like that's all her family has done since they'd arrived in Venice.

"Now remember, don't touch anything," Anna continued. "If you break it, we'll have to buy it. Venetian glass is so expensive."

"Cheer up, kiddo, smile. We're going to have some fun," Thomas Lair added.

Irma scowled. _Fun? Yeah, right._

Just then, she saw the other Guardians with their families walking out of the door. "What are you doing out here?" Will asked Irma.

"Shopping," Irma groaned. "For water glasses."

"Sheesh, I'm sorry," Taranee said.

Before Irma began to ask what the other girls and their families have planned today, she heard someone calling Will's name. "Will! Will!"

Will and her friends turned around and smiled. It was Vincenzo, hurrying towards them.

"_Buongiorno,_" he said, using the Italian word for good morning.

"Good morning," Will replied.

"I have to thank you," Vincenzo told her.

"For what, exactly?" Will asked. "For convincing me to ask my father to give a test run with our gondola," Vincenzo explained. "He has agreed with that. I take my first boat out today!"

"Oh, yes!" Cornelia cheered. "Of course, I want you five to be on that boat," Vincenzo told them. "You will be my guests."

The girls decided to agree at first but then Will remember something on her plan.

"We'd be honored, but I told you we have a surprise for you at the end, Vincenzo," Will replied.

"Well, whatever this surprise really is, I will be honored," Vincenzo said.

"Alright!" Irma said. "Wait, what?"

"Just to remind you," Vincenzo said. "The rise will begin at one o' clock. I will see you there!"

Sure enough, at one o' clock, Vincenzo standing near his gondola across the hotel. He looked very professional in his red-and-white shirt and straw hat.

"_Buongiorno_," he greeted many people including the girls and their families. "It is nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Will replied. "By the way, we should get our sunglasses, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Will," Vincenzo answered, causing her friends to notice a trace of panic.

Will and her friends raced to the hotel room and then went to an alley.

Then, Will shined the Heart of Kandrakar to herself and the girls. A blinding flash of light appeared. When the light was gone, the girls once again were no longer in their original clothes as before. Instead, they were wearing shirts and pants and even straw hats… but in their Guardians colors!

"I knew it!" Irma said in anxiety. "You transformed us to be Italian gondoliers!" And it turned out, she was right.

"Will Vandom, you really have done this time, and the clothes; they don't match with our Guardian colors!" Cornelia shouted.

"Guys, this is different," Will explained. "This is not like the last two trips before. This is for Vincenzo. I believe that we should do a dance to encourage him. We do want his dream to come true, right?"

"Will's right," Hay Lin agreed. "After all, Cornelia, you did want him to not be selling gelato forever, right?"

Cornelia thought for a moment and imagined Vincenzo on that scene. Then she said, "Alright, I will do it… for Vincenzo!"

"Alright, girls," Will shouted. "Let's go!"

The girls went out of the alley and went to find Vincenzo at his gondola stop. But what they didn't know was that a police officer began to notice them.

"_Impossibile!_" the police officer panicked. "Five gondoliers… in different colors? And they are all _bambinas_?" Then he began to boast, "Not if I, Tenente Octavio, who captured the operetta clowns from robbing the banks, can say about this. I must report this to the Capitano at once. Then, I will be-a promoted!"

Soon enough, the girls arrived at a small Italian restaurant next to the water road. While catching their breath, Taranee said, "Face it, Will. We're never gonna find him."

"Taranee's right, for once," Irma agreed. "We could search the whole day and not find him. He could be anywhere."

Next to the restaurant, a waiter was looking at them while being puzzled.

Then Will saw Vincenzo on his gondola with a few people. "Look, there's Vincenzo!" she shouted. "I guess we haven't been to the right spot, ladies"

The others groaned at first. Just as Vincenzo was arriving at the restaurant, the Guardians began to do their hip-hop dances. Will did some twists and turns while Irma and Taranee act like a couple of Michael Jacksons. Cornelia even shows her stuff along with Hay Lin.

Just then, they began to hear a violin and they saw the waiter playing it to help the girls attract Vincenzo and the tourists. Suddenly, it began to work. The tourists and Vincenzo began to look at them and were very amazed. Vincenzo even said "_Mamma Mia!_" Vincenzo shouted in surprise. "Girl gondoliers dancing? This must be the surprise Will must have told me about!"

"Hey, pal," shouted one of the tourists. "That's a new attraction we have never seen before. These girls might have encouraged you to do your job, huh?"

After hearing what the tourist said, Vincenzo smiled. Later, as soon as the girls were finished, Vincenzo said good-bye in Italian along with the tourists and left.

Tired and out of breath, the girls were going at a table when they heard a voice.

"Halt! Stop! _Polizia_!" The girls began to feel panic again. They saw Tenente Octavio with another officer.

"Come, Capitano Paolo," Octavio shouted. "You should see this!"

Just then, another blinding light appeared behind the girls- this time from the violin.

"You see, Capitano," said Octavio. "They're right around… _here?_"

Then, the girls saw themselves wearing their clothes once again.

"So, this is what you drag me from eating my mama's spaghetti and meatballs?" Paolo said angrily.

"But, Capitano," Octavio stuttered. "I saw five girls as gondoliers, I swear! Tenente Octavio never makes a mistake."

"You!" Paolo said to the waiter. "Have you seen five female gondoliers?"

The waiter shook his head no and then said, "All I have seen are five girls coming at my restaurant. Perhaps your officer has been eating too much gelato, hmm?"

Paolo, now feeling frustrated, then turned at Octavio and said, "You will come with me so you can eat my leftovers!"

"No, no, Capitano! Please!" Octavio begged as he was dragged away by the Capitano.

The girls then blew a sigh of relief and Will said to the waiter, "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it," he replied. The waiter then explained, "My name is Morboch."

"Let me guess," said Irma. "You're a member of the Council?"

"Yes," he replied. Morboch then explained what happened. "I was sent over to stop you from doing this like before, but when I heard you were doing this for a human, I decided to help you out."

"Well… Thank you," Taranee said, confused.

"My many welcomes," he answered. "I will let you go this time, but don't do anything selfish again, unless it's for a friend. However, I could let your families come at my restaurant by doing something special…"

Will smiled and then said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking again?" "You guessed it!" Taranee replied.

"Yep," Irma smiled. "I could go for a taste of real Italian food especially next to the water." After all, she is the Guardian of Water.

"And I could see Vincenzo again while strolling the gondola," Cornelia agreed.

The girls smiled and using the Heart, they became gondoliers again, with Morboch playing the violin.


	4. Final Chapter: When in Madrid

Final Chapter: When in Madrid, There Roam Flamencos

"Are there really about four _thousand _animals here, mom?" Lillian Hale asked her mom Elizabeth as they entered the Faunia, a giant zoo in Madrid.

"Seems to me like there might be at least four thousand people here," Theresa Cook noted. "This is really a very popular tourist attraction."

The Guardians looked around and agreed with her that Taranee's mom Theresa was right. There were a lot of people everywhere in the zoo. Many of them were reading large maps of the Faunia.

Susan Vandom nodded. "Faunia is a very special place," she said. "You can probably explore the whole world in just one afternoon."

"I always wanted to travel around the world," Chen Lin joked.

"And you will," Dean Collins assured him. "Starting today, we will go to a tropical rain forest, walk around the dark with bats flying around; and best of all, hang out with penguins in the South Pole."

"I love penguins," Hay Lin squealed. "They walk so funny."

"I know," Irma agreed. Then they started to walk and waddle like penguins, causing Will, Taranee, and Cornelia to look in embarrassment.

"Seriously, girls?" Will spoke in disgust. "Walking like penguins?"

"Honey, quick, take out the camera," Elizabeth shouted to her husband Harold. "Get a good shot of the girls pretending to be penguins."

Harold took photos of Irma and Hay Lin as they keep on waddling. Chris Lair, Peter Cook, and Lillian Hale began to laugh at them.

"I can do that, too!" Joan Lin joked. "Look at me, I'm a penguin!" She waddled towards her husband Chen, making the other three girls feel more embarrassed.

"Well, then I guess we'll be going to the South Pole part first," Dean told everyone. "You folks might feel right at home here."

"I still can't believe that our families went to an art museum instead of right here at this giant zoo," Hay Lin said. "This is so much fun!"

"The Prado is a pretty incredible art museum," Joan told her. "It has an amazing art collection of paintings and sculptures made from many Spanish artists."

"Huh, well, I'd rather be around animals than just around anything," Irma told her.

Hay Lin agreed for once with Irma because they really have something in common. "I want to see all animals, including the bats!" Chris announced.

"Don't forget about the snakes in the rain forest," Peter added.

"I love snakes," Chris assured him. "We have one in our classroom. His name is Slinky."

"We have a turtle in our class," Lillian said. ""But a snake will be much cooler than a turtle."

Cornelia was shocked at not at Lillian for having a turtle for a class pet, but she was surprised that for once Lillian wanted a snake for a class pet.

Still, while everyone was talking about the zoo, Will let her mind wander around thinking what to do at her last days in Europe, but she knew one thing… this was going to be a good day- _una Buena dia. _

And as it turns out, she was right. Faunia was the greatest animal park she'd has seen, making her take back what she said to Irma and Hay Lin. The rain forest was so incredible- all warm and steamy. She'd seen beautiful birds with bright colors that were beautiful as the rain-forest flowers. In fact, everything was beautiful in the exhibit…including the lizards and frogs (her favorite reptile).

On the other hand, Irma and Hay Lin liked all kinds of penguins. "Man, those penguins were so hilarious!" she laughed so loud as they left the zoo. "Me too," Hay Lin agreed. "My favorite part was when they slid down around the ice."

"Well, I felt like I was at the South Pole," Cornelia agreed in disgust. "It was so freezing in there; I knew I should have brought my sweater!"

"Well, I'm glad we got our pictures taken with those parrots on our shoulders," Taranee noted.

"Me too," Will assured her. "I can't wait to put it on my bulletin board in my room."

"Well, I'll just have to hang it in my _new_ room," Irma told Will. She sounded very sad.

Will knew just how to cheer her up- eating! "Mom, can we stop for a snack?" Will asked Susan as the tour group left the park.

"Certainly, Will," Susan replied. "And I know just the place!"

Susan convinced the bus driver bring the group to a café on Cava de San Miguel, a street built back on the Middle Ages! The adults all ordered fried dough pockets of beef but the girls and their siblings wanted fruit salad instead.

"I can't believe how old this street really is," Will said while she looked around. "A real knight must have been standing right here years ago."

"Maybe a princess rode by on her horse," Cornelia added dreamily. She pretended to wave her hand like a real princess greeting her royal subjects.

"It would be so cool if we were wearing costumes like people wore back then," Hay Lin remarked.

"You mean like those?" Chen Lin said as he took out his camera. The girls turned around in their chairs. A group of street musicians were heading their way. They were dressed in long capes and bright yellow sashes.

"Oh, here comes a _tuna_!" Anna Lair exclaimed as the waiter put a platter on the table.

Irma looked at her confused. "Mom, I thought you said these fried sandwiches were filled with meat, not fish."

Anna laughed. "No, dear, not tuna _fish_, Irma. That group of street musicians is called a _tuna._ The musicians in a _tuna_ are called _tunos_. _Tuna _groups have been playing music on the streets of Madrid for hundreds of years."

Irma blushed in embarrassment and giggled. "Oops."

The strolling musicians played their song as they traveled all the down Cava de San Miguel. They suddenly stopped as they reached the café where the girls and their families were sitting. One of the tambourine players walked over to Cornelia and reached for her hand, causing Cornelia to jump back.

"It's okay, dear," Harold assured her. "He just wants you to dance."

Cornelia blushed. She didn't want to dance right in middle of the street in front of her family and all those people.

But Hay Lin did. She leaped up from her chair and began swaying back and forth to the music. "Come on, girls," she urged. "It's fun."

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia watched Hay Lin. She did seem to be having a good time. Slowly they began to join her.

Hay Lin grinned and curtsied low. The others curtsied right back to her. Then the girls began to dance wildly, right in the middle of the street, and making the girls laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cornelia asked Will. Will replied, "I'll never be able to look at a can of tuna fish without thinking about dancing." "Me either," Irma said with a laugh as she twirled around again.

When the _tuna_ finished playing their song, the grown-ups all reached into their pockets and gave them some change.

"Well, that was fun," Lionel Cook said as they sure got up to leave. "What a busy day. I sure am ready for my siesta now."

"Your _what_, dad?" Taranee asked her father.

"My siesta, Taranee. That's a mid-afternoon rest." Lionel replied. "And you girls should take one, too. That way you'll be fresh and ready for the bull fight this evening."

Hay Lin gulped. "Bull fight?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to a bull fight?" Chris asked. He didn't sound happier about it than Hay Lin did.

"Yes," Susan told them. "I got tickets for our whole group."

The girls frowned. They do not want to go to a bull fight to see a man with a red cape and sword hurt a poor bull.

Joan studied her daughter's face. "I really don't think Hay Lin and her friends would like that very much," she said.

"Me either," Anna piped up.

"Well, there is something else you can do that would be a lot of fun," Dean suggested. "You could go to a _tablao_."

"A _what_?" Will asked. "A _tablao_. That's a club where you can watch a flamenco dance show," Dean explained. "I know of a place near the Plaza Mayor where you can have a delicious dinner and see a show."

"Now, that really sounds like fun," Thomas Lair said. "Girls, would you like to go to the _tablao_ with us tonight instead?"

"Can I?" Hay Lin asked her parents.

"It's fine with all of us," Joan agreed.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered at once and began dancing in the street again.

"Come on, girls," Susan said as they headed towards the tour bus. "Even dancers need a siesta."

"A siesta resta!" Will joked. "Siesta resta, Siesta resta," Irma repeated. "It's like a song."

The girls danced and sang all the way down the street- just like a group of _tunos_! However, their dancing suddenly gave Will an idea that will end their Euro Trip and will make this a good memory.

After a nice long siesta, the families took a taxi to the _tablao_. When the girls walked into the club, they had a hard time seeing. It was so dark in here! It was also being crowded and noisy, too. Already, there were lots of people seated at tables. Waiters walked around with trays of big dishes of rice and soup.

Suddenly, a woman came to them and led them to a table across from a man dressed in black spying at them.

"Mmm. The paella smells very good," Thomas said. "What's paella?" Irma asked.

"It's a Spanish dish made with rice, veggies, seafood, and meats," Anna explained and then started to look at her menu. "But they have vegetarian paella, too."

The girls then decided to have vegetarian paella as well. Theresa then asked the girls if they can start the meal with gazpacho, a delicious Spanish tomato soup. The girls decide that they can try it since it was a little chilly at the club. When the waiter came, Theresa ordered for the table. She was the only one who can speak the Spanish language.

A few moments later, the waiter arrived with big bowls of tomato soup on his tray. Will first took her spoon and scooped a bit of soup for a taste. "Hey, this soup is cold!" she said, surprised.

"Gazpacho is served cold," Susan said.

After they have finished their meal, Irma said "That paella was so yummy," as the waiter picked up her plate. From her seat, Will saw the dancers wearing elegant costumes and they were brightly colored. But most of all, they were practicing their flamenco dances. Will then began her last dance of Europe in motion and said, "Mom, I'm going to the ladies' room. My friends and I have to clean ourselves up, okay? The girls suddenly noticed that Will is going to do one of her crazy plans, making them want to stop her.

"Alright, dear," said Susan. "But if you're late for the last time, then you are grounded."

"Yes, mom," Will smiled nervously. As the girls left their tables, the black man began to follow them silently.

Just as they reach the back stage, Will once again shined the light with her Heart as the girls tried to stop her but it was too late.

As the light dimmed, the girls were, for the last time, no longer wearing their original clothes. Instead they were wearing long dresses with lace skirts... in their Guardian colors. Their hair was tied in buns and there were flowers tucked behind one of their ears.

_Oh, no! The Guardians have become flamenco dancers!_

"Will Vandom!" Cornelia shouted in rage. "We told you never to do things like that again!"

"Guys, this is for our last days in Europe," Will explain to her friends. "We want it to be memorable for our families. I swear this will be the last time we do this in Europe, okay?" Then the girls agreed for the last time. Suddenly, they saw the man in black.

"Not so fast!" he spoke in a Spanish accent. The girls were trembling in fear.

"I am Detective Marcelo," he introduced himself to the girls. "My fellow colleagues have received reports about five people dancing in different clothes with American Hip-Hop music. But no one believes in them and they ended in disgrace."

The girls remember about the police officers they saw from their last three trips and began to fear what will happen to them.

"However," Marcelo continued. "I knew that they were telling the truth and decided to find out about it and now here is the proof! I will put you under arrest and show the world that my fellow colleagues were right the whole time."

Just as the girls began to quiver, the black flamenco dancer said, "There you are! Where have you been? Get back on stage!"

"_Senora_," said Marcelo. "They are my fellow subjects."

"They are my backstage dancers," the dancer replied angrily. "If you ever hurt them again, I swear I will punch your nose."

"Mark my words, I will have them no matter what!" Marcelo said. Then he stormed in a huff.

"Whew!" the girls breathed in relief. "Thank you, senora," said Will. "Let me guess, you're from Kandrakar, aren't you?" Irma questioned her.

"Yes, my name is Venzira," she explained. "When I heard you want this to be your special last night, I decided to help you."

"Really? Thanks!" shouted Hay Lin. "Still," Venzira said. "I think I might be able to help you out."

While the families were waiting for the girls, Venzira appeared in front of them and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, five girls have convinced me to do a dance in honor of their trip together. I present to you… the WITCH girls!"

As the girls appeared in front of the stage, the families were in shock and amazed that they have become flamenco dancers themselves. Then, Will began to move her body and the other girls followed her every move. Soon, the girls began to do their own Hip-Hop version of flamenco dance. As soon as the dance ended, everyone applauded and cheered, even their families!

Suddenly, Detective Marcelo appeared in front of them and said, "Freeze!" That shocked everyone.

"As I said to you before, senora," Marcelo proudly boasted. "I finally will get those girls and I will present them to Chief Delgado himself!"

"Detective Marcelo!" shouted a voice from behind.

Everyone turned and saw an elderly and muscular man wearing a special police uniform. With that uniform, they realized it has to be Chief Delgado.

"C-Chief D-D-Delgado!" the detective stuttered. "W-hat a s-surprise! I didn't know…"

"Silence!" he shouted. "Yes, sir," Marcelo spoke with fear. Then the chief spoke in a loud voice, "Just because there are five girls in different colors doing hip-hop doesn't mean they are the same dancers your colleagues saw! If they want to combine their dances with ours, then so be it! Do I make myself clear?"

The girls smiled as they saw the chief agreeing with their dance.

"Yes, sir," Marcelo said. "But…" "Return back to HQ at once!" said the Chief.

"Yes, sir," he said ashamed.

Then he walked out of the club. Later, the chief said, "Why did we stop? Continue your dance."

And just like that, they did. Everyone kept cheering and their families were so proud of them. Cornelia said to Will, "Well, at least this plan worked after all."

"Boy, I can't wait to tell everyone what we did in Europe," Irma said.

Will agreed, "Yeah, as long as we remember all the memories of our trip."

As the girls and their families depart from the airport the next morning, the girls began to wonder about what they did and what they accomplish for what they have become on the plane.

"Boy, I wonder what those detectives and officers are doing now," Hay Lin laughed as she remembered them in their dances.

"Maybe they're out cleaning the streets and getting lower class jobs," Taranee joked.

"Well, girls," Will assured them. "This is one great trip after all."

**THE END**


End file.
